Getting To Know The New You
by TreeHillGirll
Summary: Haley Peyton Nathan Lucas Brooke and Jake were all best friends. When they were 8 Haley had to move to New Yrok now the gang are going to Haleys school for two weeks to find the Haley they knew before gone and a new Haley in her place.
1. The New Haley James

_Flask-back_

_8 year old Haley James and Nathan Scott sat on a swing in Haley's back yard_

_"I don't wanna leave you Nate" Haley exclamied sobbing_

_"I know Hales but you gotta move to New York with your parents and Taylor your the only one to keep Taylor sane" Nathan said holding the crying girl_

_"I'll miss you you know. you'll always be my best friend" Haley told him as she gave him a hug_

_"I'll always love you Haley James"_

_"And i'll always love you Nathan Scott"_

_End-Flash-back_

"Come on Nate were gunna be late" Lucas yelled form downstaires waking Nathan from his thoughts.

It had been 9 years since he had seen her. They kept in touch for about a month after she left for New York and then they just stopped talking but he had never once forgotton her.

Nathan walked down staires to see his brother Lucas, Lucas's girlfriend Brooke and there friend Peyton and there other friend and Peytons boyfriend Jake.

"Nathan Scott i swear to god if you make me late for school on the day we find out the big news about some super special trip that i am totally going on then i'll make sure your next meal you'll be eatting threw a tube" Brooke told him with a glare then she laughed

"Whatever Brooke let's go guys" Nathan laughed as they all headed out to Nathans SUV and piled in towards Tree Hill High

As the 5 walked into homeroom they took there usual places next to each other. Noone dared sit in there seats they were the 5 most popular people at school with Brooke and Peyton being cheerleaders and Nathan Jake and Lucas being on the basketball team.

"Ok class take your seats so i can get right to the point of the trip" Mr.king said to his class

"At the end of this week there will be a trip to a 2 week camp being held at a school in New York. The main purpose is for basketball players cheerleaders things like that there will be compititions amung other things so if your interested sign up here"

"Omg we were so all going" Brooke replied excitedly and grabbed Peytons arm as the two walked up front and signed there names under cheerleading

"Come on man might as well sign up to" Jake laughed as the three boys went up and signed there name under basketball. That's when Nathan noticed the name of the school it was beign held at and froze

"Hey you ok man what's wrong" Lucas asked his brother

"Lucas do you realise what school were going to" Nathan asked

Lucas looked at the sheet " Yeah it's Carr..." Lucas stopped when he realised what Nathan had realised

Brooke looked at them strangly "what's wrong with going to Carry Nation" she asked puzzled

Nathan looked at his best friend "that's Haley's school" he answred as they all stood there stunned. They all hadn't seen there best friend in 9 years they woundered if she had changed but they knew they would find out soon

**

* * *

****In Newyork**

"Hey skank coming over to my house after school with everyone else" Rachel asked her best friend as she sat down next to her in there homeroom

"Of course where else would i be" Haley answered laughing

A few freshman walked past the room and stared in at them

"Take a hike losers" Rachel hissed as the kids run off

"Ha nice one Rach" Haley told her best friend as they high five and flipped there hair a signiture move for them anyone who saw that look knew they had just done something devilish

"Ok class like i mentioned before the camp will be held for two weeks starting at the end of this week" Miss. Wallace told the class "so i expect you all to be nice to the visiting students of Tree Hill High"

Haley stopped talking to Rachel and looked at her teacher Tree Hill High was coming here which meant one thing so were her former best friends. Sure Haley missed the life she had before but she had changed and loved her new friends but that didn't mean it wouldn't be nice to see everyone

"You ok Hales" Rachel asked Haley as they walked towards there usual table to eat lunch

"Totally" Haley answered with a fake smile

"Hey guys" Bevin greeted

They sat down next to thier group. Haley looked around to see Bevin Skillz Anna Felix and Thersea already there

"Wheres Fergie and Junk" Haley questioned

"Sick they won't be coming back for a few days" Thersea answered

"So you guys here bout Tree Hill coming here we should totally throw a party" Anna sqeauled

"At my house of course cause you know what they say" Rachel said waiting for the rest to join in on her sentence

"Ain't no party like a Rachel Gatina party hell yeah" They all screamed and started laughing as everyone in the cafateria looked at them.

They were used to it beign the most popular group in school they were all either basketball players or cheerleaders and they ran the school and didn't take crap form noone. The leaders of the group were Rachel and Haley the two were sassy and hot as hell and were real bad ass's. Only there best friends knew the true Rachel and Haley the two girls who when they were sad needed to cry and be held like anyone else but no one else saw that. Everyone saw the two bad ass girls that everyone worshiped.

After Haley left Tree Hill at the age of 8 she was afraid she wouldn't be liked. Haley and her family had moved to New York because her dad had a new job which ended up making them rich. When Haley moved into her new huge house the first person she met was her next door neighbor Rachel Gatina. The two bonded right away both were rich. Rachel had fire red hair which she tended to dye sometimes only to want it back red. The two girls clicked and were best friends instantly if you seen Haley you would see Rachel they were joined at the hip if Haley was sick so was Rachel. Rachel even stayed in the hospital with her when she broke her foot and made her parents get a cast put on her foot to. As they entered high school they met the bubbley blonde Bevin Mirsky and the three girls became best friends as the year went on they formed a sort of group Bevin Rachel Haley Skillz Thersea Fergie and Junk everyone envied them and everyone wanted to be part of their group but nobody was ever invited into their long lasting group until Anna and Felix Taggaro showed up one day. The new kids immediatly became friends and were excepted into the Turf Devils as everyone called them on the streets. Now in senior high the group was stronger then ever when last year they all realised they had a love for racing and were known all around town for winning races at the pit as everyone called it which is where they would all go for races.

"Haley Haley" Skillz said trying to get her attention. Haley snapped out of her thoughts and smiled she loved her friends so much but there was always a spot in her heart where _HE_ would always be.

* * *

"What do you think she'll be like" Brooke asked Peyton

It was Thursday tomorrow they would be heading off to Carry Nation High in New York. Peyton and Brooke were sitting in Peytons room doing there nails

"I dunno i'm hoping she'll still be the same Haley we loved before" Peyton answered honestly

"I miss her Peyt we were like the 3 musketteers we always said nothing would seperate us but then life happened and she had to move" Brooke said tears forming in her eyes with the memory of the day Haley left

_Flashback_

_"Guys i gotta tell you summin" 8 year old Haley sobbed as she got on Peytons bed and hugged the two girls "my parents are making be move to New York"_

_"It'll be okay Hales we'll always be best friends we love you" Peyton said_

_"I love you two" and with that the three girls lid on Peytons bed for the rest of the ngiht talking_

_End Flashback_

"I know Brookies i miss her to but we'll see her tomorrow and hopefully she's still the same sweet and innocent Haley we always knew" Peyton told Brooke trying to comfort her

"So dude how do you feel bout seeing Haley tomorrow" Lucas asked his brother as they played basketball on the Rivercourt

"Honestly dude i'm nervous i wounder if she's still our same Haley James" Nathan told him

"I bet you she hasn't changed one bit" Lucas answered trying to make himself believe it but the truth was Lucas knew she probley wasn't the same he just didn't wanna crush Nathans heart.

"Ok everyone on the bus" Mr.King yelled as the tree hill high students piled onto the bus.

Nathan sat down in a seat behind Brooke and Lucas and across from Peyton and Jake so they could all talk to each other

* * *

"Caw Caw" Haley awoke to the sound of cawing she woundered what the hell was going on when she seen Taylor sitting at the bottom of her bed

"Omg Taylor your home how was collage wait why are you home" Haley asked hugging her sister to death

"Well i had a long weekend thought i'd visit my baby sister" Taylor laughed "so where's the rest of the crew"

"Should be her ein a bit but you want me to call them over early i'm sure they'd be happy to see you" Haley said beaming as she called everyone over

"Okay what is so god damn important that we all had to come here half hour ea..." Rachel stopped talking when she seen Taylor standing next to Haley

"Tay" she screamed and hugged her

"Hey Rach i missed you. you better be taking good care of this one here" Taylor said pointing to Haley

"Of course"

"Well well if it isn't miss i'm all cool and going off to collage and not coming back to see everyone during summer break" Skillz said coming in making everyone laugh

"O Skillz i missed your sence of humor" Taylor laughed hugging him

Taylor hugged everyone else and then they all sat down in the living room to talk

"So what's going on in the lifes of the famous Carry Nation Turf Devils" Taylor laughed. Taylor was a year older then them but she raced with them in senior high

"Well you'll never guess who's coming to our school for two weeks starting today" Bevin started but got a hit in the arm from Haley

"Am i missing something" Taylor asked puzzled

"Tree Hill High is coming for a camp being held at our school" Haley said sadley

"Is Nate Luke Brooke Jakey and Peyt coming" Taylor quesitoned

Haley nodded her head. Taylor knew how hard it was gunna be especially with Nathan coming for two weeks he was her sisters first love after all.

"O well you guys must be getting off to school i'll see you later" Taylor said hugging them all

"Are you going to come to Rachel welcome THH party" Beivn asked her

"Hells yeah no collage party could ever measure up to a Rachel Gatina party" Taylor laughed

* * *

Tree Hill students had just arrived at orientation at Carry Nation High and were walking around

"I wounder if we'll see Haley here today" Brooke asked Peyton when they heard a laugh form behind them

"Are you talking about Haley James" a blonde headed boy asked them

"Yeah" Peyton answered liek it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Well if your thinking of just going up and tlaking to her your deiffinitly from Tree Hill " the boy answered " I'm Chris Keller"

" Why is it against the law to talk to her or something" Brooke asked annoyed

"If you go to Carry Nation High then yes nobody goes up and just talks to a memeber of the Turf Devils especially one of the leaders they don't hang out with anyone who's not part of there inner circle" Chris answered

"Color me dumb but who the hell are the Turf Devils" Peyton asked

"The Turf Devils are the most popular group around and you never get on there bad side there kinda like one whole there a giant family there always together and there rich popular basketball players and cheerleaders who tear up the pit every time theres a race and you don't mess with them especially the leaders of the Turf Devils Rachel Gatina and Haley James" Chris answered again surprised they didn't know who they were he thought everyone knew

"Why what happens if you get on there bad side and what's the pit" Peyton asked

"Get on who's bad side" Nathan asked as him Lucas and Jake came up

"Apprently our little Haley James is part of a group called the Turf Devils actually she's one of the leaders and accoridng to Chris here you do not mess with them and he was about to tell us why so shh" Brooke told Nathan

"Well the Turfs have a saying you mess with one Turf you mess with them all like at one party this guy wouldn't stop hititng on Haley and she tried to make him get lost but he wouldn't so Felix and Skillz sent him threw the second floor window poor guy was in the hospital for a week then he moved and then another girl called Rachel a fat ass bitch and Haley beat the shit out of her so bad that she got suspended for a week and since Haley couldn't go to school neither did the other Turfs they all spent that week at Haleys and as for tearing up the pit you'll find out soon if your staying at Carry Nation for 2 weeks. Chris answered as he looked at the shocked faces as he walked away

"Our Haley isn't our Haley nomore" Brooke said to everyone else with a shocked expression

"I can't believe how much she changed according to that Chris guy i just hope she still talks to us" Peyton replied

they all walked away in hopes of seeing the so called leader of Turf Devils

"Haley Rachel how many times have i told you that wearing that is innapropriate" the principal said in a tone signalling that she knew this conversation was point less

"Don't be a buzz kill miss.A our clothes look hot we look hot so theres no probs" Rachel said laughing

"Fine girls just don't let the skirts get any shorter" She said walking off

"Does it even come as a shock anymore that we always get our own way" Haley laughed as the two girls did there signature high five and hair flip

Haley was wearing a short black leather mini a red lace tank top that showed a nice bit of clevage a black leather jacket and matching high heeled leather boots that went up to her knees. Rachel wore the same thing except with a blue laced tank top

Little did the two girls know they were being watched by a group of people that couldn't believe what Haley was saying doing and wearing

The 5 watched form the end of the hall

"Can you believe what she is wearing" Nathan scolded

"Can you believe how they just told off the principal and got away with it" Jake said astonished

The two girls started wlaking towards the end of the hall way where Haleys former best friends stood and watched her and some red head walk down the hall.

"Out of our way loser" Haley said as she pushed some freshman out of the way as Rachel told another freshman to move it or lose it. The two girls strood down the hall ways liek they owned it cause let's face it they did.

They made it to the end and noticed the five people staring at them

"What are you looking at" Rachel growled

"Come on Rach wouldn't wanna be late to meet everyone else" Haley said ignoring them and flipping her hair and walking threw the gym doors with Rachel

"Can you believe how she just ignored us" Brooke screamed

"Ok i really don't liek this Haley at all i miss our old Haley" Peyton sighed as the five went into the gym to take there seats

When they walked in they noticed everyone to one said a huge gap of space and Haley and the red head she was with sititng with four other guys and three other girls in there own little area with noone else around like everyone else was afraid to get near them. The blonde headed girl was sitting in the laps of some black guy while the brown headed girl sat in the laps of a guy with light brown hair. Haley sat between the legs of the red headed girl who was playing with her hair. Next to Haley sat a black headed girl and a black headed boy. Next to the red head was another black guy with an afro.

"This is freaking ridiculous" Peyton exclamied as she saw everyone sit away from Haley's group "come on let's just sit in that gap if we wanna"

The group nodded and sat in the gap as Haley and her friends glared at them and the rest of the student body looked at them shocked and with a look of you just sealed your doom


	2. The pit & Damien West

The tree hill gang got back to their hotel rooms and decided to get together by the pool and talk.

"Ok seriously what is up with that group everyone is like afraid of them or something and Haley is the leader like color me insanly shocked" Brooke practically yelled

"Yeah and what the hell is the pit" Nathan asked them knowing they didn't know anymore then he did what that was

"Hey were you guys asking what the pit is" a blonde girl asked coming up with some of her friends to the pool

"Umm yeah do you know anything about it" Peyton asked

"Everyone who goes or has gone to Carry Nation knows the Pit is this place about 20 minutes out of town where races are held" the guy standing next to the blonde said as they sat down by the pool

"Races" Lucas asked with a confused look on his face

"Carry Nation is like the home of car races it's like Fast and the Furious around here and if you don't race or watch it your nobody" the first blonde they had talked to said "i'm Claire by the way and that's josie and peter"

"I'm Brooke this is Lucas Peyton Nathan and Jake" Brooke said introducing them all

"So why so intrested in the pit" Peter asked

"O nuttin we were just told by some guy that Haley James goes there sometimes do you think she will be there at the next race" Jake asked

The three bust out laughing

"What's so funny" Brooke asked not knowing what the joke was about

"The fact that you just asked is Haley James leader of the Turf Devils going to be at the next race which is tonight by the way" Josie said gasping for air after laughing so hard

"Do you think you guys could bring us to the pit tonight so we can watch" Brooke asked hopefully

"Sure meet us here at 10:30 and get ready to witness life in Carry Nation" Claire announced and with that the tree hill gang got up and went to their rooms to get ready

* * *

"So what are we wearing when we tear up the pit tonight" Rachel asked bouncing into her best friends huge walk in closet 

"I was thinking jean mini skirt, pink halter and blakc platform shoes" Haley said grabbing her outfit and walking bakc into her bedroom

"Good cause i was thinking the same thing except green halter" Rachel said laughing as she showed Haley what she had on the two girls laughed

"Ok which car tonight the exspensive racer or our trustworthy car which may not be a racer but sure as hell got us threw many racers" Rachel giggled

"Rachel" Haley said sitting on her bed with a sad expression on her face "do you know what today is" she asked her best friend as she came and sat down on the bed with her and hugged her

"I knwo baby girl i know but it will be okay" Rachel said remembering what happened on this day one year ago tears started to fall form the two girls eyes

"Well tonight is a big race and were gunna win it just for that purpose" Haley said trying to smile

"Hell yeah we will" Rachel smiled and grabbed her best friend as they bounded downstaires to meet the rest of the gang at Bevins and then heading to the Pit

"Bye sweetie love you" Haley said to a picture of her Rachel and some girl with Blonde hair and a few red streaks threw it.

* * *

"So this is what you guys do all the time" Brooke asked amazed she looked aorund an area with lights everywhere and cars and people crowded around it looked just like a scene from fast and the furious 

"Yup" Claire replied "Cool right" she laughed

"O deffinitly i've never seen anything like this" Peyton said looking around

"Hey guys look let's get a seat the first race is about to begin" Peter said dragging them to a spot where they could see the race

Nathan looked out and saw two cars getting ready to race one was a fancy racing car and another was almost as fancy but not as good as the yellow one he watched as the race started. The yellow car dodged turns and won easily.

"Wow that persons really good" Nathan commented amazed at the persons driving

"Well she should be she is the best around" Claire laughed "come on let's go congradulate her"

The group walked over to the yellow car as a girl that looked awfully familar bounded over to the car. That's when they realised it was the red head from today they watched as Haley got out of the drivers seat

"Awsome baby james just awsome" Rachel said hugging her

"and she wins another one" Skillz laughed as they come over to congradulate her

"Haley" Brooke asked waiting for a response

"Brooke" Haley said back it took a minute but the two girls ran and hugged each other

"I missed you" Brooke said as everyone else came over

"Peyton" Haley screamed hugging the curly blonde

"Luke Jake" she said moving on that's when she got to Nathan

She hugged him "i missed you Nate" she whispered

"Hey what's up with Rachel" Josie asked noticing the red head yelling

"Come on"Haley said going to see what had her best friend so upset

She walked threw the crowd when she noticed the skulls group standing there with none other then Damien

"O no you did not friggin show up here today of all days" Haley started screaming

"What's the matter Hales not happy to see me" Damien said with a smirk

"Go now get the hell out of here you are not wanted" Haley screamed as she gave him a shove

"I will be here if i wanna be here" Damien said angry that she had shoved him

"Like hell you will i'm warning you Damien get the hell out of here now" Haley was so angry she didn't know what she would do

"Please of course i know what today is that's why i'm here" Damien told her

"Don't you dare say your here for her don't you dare stand in front of me and tell me you cared about her cause you never you never did care about her and now she's gone and it's all your fault" Haley sobbed as she started screeching and fell to the ground

Rachel ran over and hugged her best friend. The guys couldn't take nomore of this Skillz and Felix walked over and punched Damien in the jaw

"Get out of here now" Felix yelled as they all backed off to their cars and left. The turfs ran over to Haley and hugged her

"Shhh it's okay baby girl it's okay" Anna said comfortaing her

"Come on guys i just wanna go to the red spot" Haley said as she got up still crying and walked half way down the pit and sat with the other turfs on a red x in the middle of the road. Everyone knew that was there que to clear out

"What the hell was that" Jake asked puzzled

"We'll explain back at the hotel" Peter said looking back at the Turfs "i think right now they all need to be alone"

The group walked back to the hotel and left the rest of them sobbing on the red x

* * *

"Okay now you gunna tell us what that was about" Brooke asked as they all sat by the pool awaiting the reaosn why Haley just blew up at some guy named Damien 

"Okay well none of you can mention this because everyone had made a vow not to tlak about it only the turfs could because they were so close to her" Josie said as they all nodded their heads in agreement

"Well Haley Rachel and Becca were all best friends they were the closest out of the group and Becca was every bit the awsome racer that Haley is. Becca was dating Damien the leader of the Skulls another racing group anyways there was a big race Skulls verses Turfs everyone i mean everyone was there anyways Haley was racing against Damien and Damien decided he wnated Becca in the car with him for some reason and we didn't know why Becca agreed and her and Haley got into a fight about it during the race Damien seemed to slack like he wanted Haley to get in front of him when she did Damien turned up full power and bailed out the car rammed into Haleys and they crashed both cars caught and fire the girls were rushed to the emergency Haley was in a coma for a week then woke up but unfortunetly Becca didn't make it she died instantly turns out Damien was mad about the Turfs being named leaders of the pit instead of the Skulls so he decided to get rid of the leaders not including Rachel because she didn't race as much and even tho she was good she wasn't as good as Becca or Haley" Claire finsihed with a sad expression

Everyone just sat there quiet thinking about what Claire had just told them.

* * *

"The nerve of him showing up here and acting like her cared aobut her" Haley sobbed they were all still sitting in the pit

"Don't worry next time he comes here he'll be leaving in a body bag" Fergie said trying to help her

Haley looked down at the picture of of Becca in her hands

"I miss you sweetie racing just isn't the same without you Rachels gotton better you know but i'm still the best everyone wishes you were here you always knew how to make us happy" Haley whispered as she kissed the picture she missed her other best friend so much


	3. Shopping with old friends & punches

_Flashback/Dream_

_"Haley he's my boyfriend and he wants me to race with him what do you expect" Becca yelled_

_"I expect you to be loyal to your best friends but i guess were not your best friends anymore" Haley screamed_

_"You don't mean that" Becca said with tears in her eyes_

_"Yeah i do you chose it's us or him" Haley said with tears starting to form in her own eyes_

_"Becca come on the race is starting" Damien yelled from his car_

_Becca looked at Haley as Haley took off towards her own car Becca walked over to Damiens car "come on baby we got a race to win" she said as she kissed him_

_Haley watched the two sit in the car as tears started to well up in her eyes the next thing she knew everything went black and she woke up in a hospital to see Rachel sititng in a chair by her bed_

_"Omg Haley your awake" Rachel said rushing to hug her best friend_

_"Wheres Becca" Haley asked worridly_

_"I'm sorry Haley she didn't make it" Rachel told her as she started crying_

_Haleys heart skipped a beat as tears came pouring out of her eyes " no she can't be dead she can't be i didn't get a chance to tell her i was sorry no no" Haley started screaming as Rachel comforted her_

_End flashback/Dream_

"No no" Haley screamed tossing in her bed as her eyes popped open

"Shhh it's okay baby it's okay i'm here for you" Rachel said hugging her

"I wish you could tell me it was all a dream i wish i hadn't of raced that day i wishe i hadn't have fought with her maybe if i stayed calm she wouldn't have drivin with him it's my fault" Haley screeched

"No sweetie it's nobody's fault except Damiens Becca loved you and she wouldn't want you blaming yourself" Rachel soothed her as the two girls fell asleep in Haley's bed

* * *

Rachel and Haley got up and got dressed and made there way to the first day of camp being held at their school. They walked in and found Anna and Bevin and Thersea and made there way over to the other cheerleaders in the gym. 

"Hey Hales how you feeling" Anna asked her

"I'm doing good just being around my girls" Haley laughed

"Hell yeah you good aorund your girls who is better th..." they turned to see Bevin face first on the ground after tripping over her shoes they all laughed and helped her up

"I love you Bev" Haley giggled giving her a hug

"What's up Brookie Goldilocks" Haley said hugging her old best friends it felt good to be near them again

"Nuttin much girly what's this we hear about a party" Brooke said jumping to the point

"Yeah Rachel is throwing a party tomorrow night and Rachels party are kick ass" Thersea exclamied

"Haley we are so taking you shopping for some alone former three musketeers time" Brooke laughed at their old nicknames

"Sure how bout after school today" Haley asked

"Sure we'll meet you by Peytons car" Brooke said as she went over to the rest of her squad form Tree Hill

"Guys i know we had plans but you think maybe i could bail and come over to Rachels after and we have a sleepover just like old times" Haley asked hoping her best friends understood

"Of course baby james come over whenever your ready and if you want you can bring Brooke and Peyton" Rachel reasurred her

"Now i remember why i love you guys" she gigled as they group hugged

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and Baby James" Skillz asked Nathan as the basketball players gathered together and he noticed Nathan watching her 

"Nuttin were just old best friends" Nathan told him passing him the ball

"Well just make sure you don't hurt her our girl has had enough hurt in the past year and we will hurt you even worse if you make one singel tear come out of her little brown eyes" Felix told him

"Trust me i would never hurt Haley" Nathan told them with a hint of anger that they would think he would ever hurt his Haley

"Were just saying man Haley is like a sisters to us "Fergie told him "well except Felix cause that would be aqward the thought of him making out with his sister" everyone laughed except Nathan who felt a little jelous

"Hey man Skillz made out with her a few times also and if i recall so did you after you to got drunk at a basketball party and stop laughing Junk i know you kissed her a few times to" Felix told them harshley

"Ok we get it but she's still like a sister to us" Skills continued

"Well i would never hurt Haley she means alot to me" Nathan told them as he dunked the ball

"Well then i guess we can count you in as a member of the PTTG team" Junk said laughing

"PTTG team" Nathan asked confused

"Protect The Turf Girls Team we take looking after them and making sure there safe very seriously there our family and you don't mess with family" Felix said as him and Nathan bumped fist as a sign he was in for protecting the girls but mainly Haley

_**

* * *

**_Haley walked out of the school towards Peytons car when she seen the perky brunette and the bubbley blonde.

"Hey guys" Haley said with a smile she had missed her old friends and this was exactly what she needed to get her mind off of Becca

"Hey Hales or should we call you Baby James" Brook esaid with a laugh

"How bout we just stick with Hales" she replied laughing along with them even tho they were her old best friends and in some way still her best friends Becca had come up with that nickname and only the Turf Devils dare called her that

"So shall we be off to the mall" Peyton said as her and Brooke jumpe din the car and Haley slowley stepped inside the convertible

"Of course" Haley said with a little smile

* * *

"Haley come on pick something we've been in this store for hours and still you havn't picked anything you want" Brooke whined

"Sorry it's just i don't usually shop unless it's with Rachel and then we buy the same outfit all the time" Haley told the whining girl

"Ok then how about we go to the food court and get some ice cream" Peyton beamed

"Ok" they agreed as the three girls went off to the food court and sat at a table

"O i forgot to tell you guys Rachel and everyone invited you guys to come to our sleepover at Rachs tonite" Haley said with a mouth full of ice cream "so you guys in"

"Sure we would love to go and see how sleepover are with your new best friends" Brooke joked but there was a hint of jealousy in there

"Ok so after we finish up here we'll go to Rachels house" Haley said all giddy

"Well well if it isn't Baby James" a cold voice came from behind them as Haley turned around to see someone she really didn't want to

"Vivian" Haley replied simply and coldy

"O come on that's not a way to treat old friends is it" Vivian smirked as she walked up to thier table

"Screw off we never really were friends you just used us for our status" Haley glared angrily

"Aww is poor sweet innocent Haley James angry" Vivian pouted sarcasticly

"How about you get out of here before they have to carry you out" Haley said standing up to face Vivian

"Whatever you just a stupid little bitch just like Becca" Vivian laughed and with that Haley had heard enough and before she knew it she punched Vivian and she was holding her nose as the blood came flowing out

"You broke my nose" Vivian screamed

"Don't worry it wa sonly fake just like your heart and the rest of you" Haley said giving her a smile and walking off Peyton and Brooke trailing behind


	4. Girls Night

Haley walked into Rachels house with Peyton and Brooke following behind laughing and smiling. They walked into the rec room to see the other Four girls sitting on the floor with blankets everywhere in their pj's

"What are you guys so happy about" Rachel asked smiling

"Well we were at the mall when some girl comes up named Vivian and starts telling Haley off and Haley punches her in the nose we think it might be broken" Boroke explained still slightly laugihng

"You broke Vivians nose" Rachel squealed running over an dhugging Haley

"So what's the deal with this Vivian misses" Peyton asked as they all sat down on the floor

"Well she used to be part of our group only cause she wanted to be popular tho and she tried to steal Damien from Becca so we kicked her out and she started the worst rumor ever about Haley" Bevin explained to the girls

"Yeah she told everyone that Haley lost her virginity to a drunk collage guy and after that the same night she slept with five other drunk collage guys" Thersea pipped in

"Ok let's not talk about Vivian anymore let's just have some girl talk" Haley said wanting to get off the topic of Vivian

"Sure Hales" Anna said giving the girl a smile to comfort her

"So Haley who did you lose your virginity to" Brooke smirked

"Well it was Felix" Haley said blushing

"Wait you lost your virginity to my brother" Anna said grossed out

"Who was your first time Brooke"

"Lucas Scott the absolute love of my life" Brooke answered with a smile

"Peyton"?

"Jake"

"Well we all know Therseas was Junk Bevins was Skillz and Annas was Fergie and only i know who Rachels is" Haley smirked

"Come on Rach you gotta tell us" Beivn begged

"Ok it was Felix" Rachel laughed

"Honestly my brother is such a whore" Anna sighed throwing her hands up in the air as the other girls laughed

"Ok i got an idea to get to know each other we should go around the room and ask each other questions" Peyton suggested and everyone agreed

Peyton and Brooke smirked at each other as they both thought the same thing

"Haley how old were you when you had your first love" Peyton asked with a smile

"Simple 8 years old" Haley answered with a tiny smile

"and when did you fall out of love with this person" Brooke smirked

"Well i-i never" Haley admitted looking down

"Ha we knew it you still love him and we know he still loves you omg this is so perfect you guys have to get together" Brooke started rambling

"Brooke it's no use i live her and have a new life he live sin Tree Hill with you guys in my old life" Haley sighed

"Wait our we talking about that hottie Nathan Scott" Thersea asked

"Yup him and Haley have been best friends since they were like five and they fell in love and we all knew it but then she had to move and it broke Nathans heart into a million peices" Brooke said sadley

"Omg Haley why didn't you tell us about him" Rachel said

"Wanna know the sweet thing about it" Brooke said with a smile

"What" Anna asked interested

"Well after she left everytime a girl asked him out he would say he couldn't because his heart belonged to someone else and then after he started dating it would only last two weeks normally and when we asked why he would say because she's not her and then would end it at that" Brooke said her smile was radiating across the room

"Omg Haley that is so adorable" Bevin gushed as Haleys face turned red maybe Nathan did still love her and maybe they ddi have a chance to be together she smiled to herself

They heard a knock on the door Haley and Rachel got up to answer it

"Partyy" Taylor screamed when they opened the door the two girls smiled at her and hugged her

"Guys guess who is her to joint he fun" Rachel announced as they walked in

"Ann Ann Bev Thersea" Taylor squealed and ran over to hug them

"We love you to Taylor" they all laughed

Taylor noticed the blonde and brunette smiling at her

"Omg well if it isn't Brookie and Peyt" Taylor said going over to hug them

"Hi Tay we havn't seen you in so long" Brooke said happy to see Taylor

"Well i thought i'd come see my girlies tonight since i had nothing else to do" she laughed

"Guess what Damien had the nerve to show his face yesterday at the pit" Anna screamed

"and Vivian had the nerve to talk to Haley at the mall today" Beivn added in

"Those jerks i hope they got what they deserved" Taylor said with disguest

"Well Felix punched Damien and Haley broke Vivians nose" Rachel said excitedly

"Way to go Baby James who knew you had it in you besides the whole Michelle webber thing after she called Rachel a fat ass bitch" Taylor laughed

"Hey nobody messes with my girl" Haley giggled hugging Rachel

Yes life was good in Haleys world she had her new best friends her old best friends her sister the love of her life the only thing missing was Becca but Haley knew Becca would want her to be happy so Haley decided to enjoy the party


	5. Guys Night

While the girls had their sleepover the guys decided to hang out at at the basketball court together. They were all sitting down on the ground Lucas Nathan Jake Felix Fergie Junk and Skillz.

"So do you guys race to" Lucas asked

"A little but Rachel and Haley are our real racers especially Haley she always defends us during team races" Skillz answers

"Well the Haley we knew would never be into these things remember that summer we took Peyton Haley and Brooke to the rivercourt" Lucas said laughing

"O man you talking about the time with the water ballons" Jake asked laughing to kill himself

"I remember that" Nathan added the three fo them laughing

"K we wanna know the joke to" Junk whined

"Well we decided for a fun day why not take the girls to the rivercourt but for more fun we decided to make water ballons and bring them with us and surprise them" Lucas started

"So when we got there we let the girls go ahead of us as we grabbed the ballons from a hiding spot we came up behind them and dropped one on each of their heads they started screaming and running as we threw them" Jake said laughing to hard to continue

"It was hilarious Brooke was yelling i am going to beat your ass's yet she was still running away while Peyton was hiding behind Haley going hide me and Haley trying to hide behind Brooke saying what the hell do you expect me to do so we thought we would be nice and give in and stop. The girls told us they were mad so they linked arms and walked down by the river and sat on the wharf so we decided to sneak behind and push them" Nathan explained "but unfortunitly Brooke forgot her lip gloss at the court and when she turned around and saw us she screamed Peyton and Haley saw us and doged out of the way Jake tripped and grabbed Lucas who grabbed me and we fell in while the girls sat there laughing at us" Nathan finsihed

"O my god you guys are such idiots" Felix laughed

"Felix i wouldn't be talking if i were you" Junk said smirking

"What are you talking about"

"Remember when you spilled water on Haley and she was so pissed you promised to do anything so she would forgive you so you had to go shopping with her and carry her bags you looked so gay" Junk laughed

"Man i wouldn't even do that for Haley" Nathan told him

"Sure you wouldn't Nate" Jake smirked and started laughing with Lucas

"What is there something i missed" Nathan asked

"Man you would do anything Haley asked if it would make her happy" Jake explained

"Why" Fergie asked confused

"Because our little Nathan is in love with a certain race car driver of yours" Lucas smirked

"You are" Skillz asked

"No i don't love her" Nathan said

"Ok so since you don't i'll just phone Haley and tell her about that guy that wants to go out with her he seemed nice" Lucas said picking up his cell phone and dailing Haleys number "Hey Hales it's Luke so the..." Nathan had grabbed Lucas's phone and shut it off

"So maybe i like her a little" Nathan said looking at the ground

"Like dude you've been pining over Haley for Years i mean she was your first love and your first kiss and your first girlfriend and your first girl as a best friend" Lucas started

"Well we all know who was her first in bed" Junk laughed

"Shut up it was a one time thing when we were dating" Felix said reciving a hard glare from Nathan

"You slept with Haley" Jake said not that he thought Haley was a virgin but still it was hard to picture

"Well were not saying she's a slut i mean we would never she's our best friend but let's say she's had her share of guys in bed" Fergie explained to them which recived another evil glare from Nathan

"So Nate you like our little girl huh" Junk asked

"Ok so maybe i've loved Haley since we were 8 but what does it matter" Nathan stated

"Well Nate we know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her so you have our blessing" Felix said hitting fist with him

"Guys i doubt Haley even wants to be with me" Nathan said sadley

"O no we've had our suspicions about you for awhile like theres this picture in her room well theres alot of pictures in her room of all of us everywhere hung up on the wall but by her bed theres a picture in a frame of you and her and i guess you guys were 8 and everytime we asked who it was she would change the subject finally Rachel managed to get something out of her about it and she said he's the guy that i gave my heart to and i havn't taken it back but i don't regret it" Felix told him

Maybe Felix is right Nathan thought maybe me and Haley can be together.


	6. Walk with Nathan and Flashbacks

Haley woke up to popcorn blankets and sleeping snoring girls all around her. She stood up and laughed as she saw Anna and Peyton sharing a blanket and pillow Thersea with her feet on the couch and head on the floor Taylor lying on the rest of the couch and on the other couch Rachel and Brooke sharing it. This is awsome Haley thought my New York friends and Tree Hill friends getting along. Haley decided to go up and take a shower when she got dressed grabbed her cell and walked downstaires she noticed everyone was still asleep so she decided to go into Rachels bedroom and get on her computer to pass some time.

**RacingGirl has signed online**

**HotShot**: Hey RacingGirl fun night with the girls

**RacingGirl**: Yupp had a blast talked about all these hot guys :P

**HotShot**: Very funny so what are you doing today

**RacingGirl**: Not sure wanna get together with everyone

**HotShot**: I was thinking just me and you :)

**RacingGirl**: Sounds fun pick me up in 20 minutes :) bye

**RacingGirl has signed offline**

Haley smiled to herself and went downstaires to see everyone awake and watching tv

"Why the hell are you so happy 9 o clock in the morning" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow

"o nothing so i'm hanging out with Nathan today he's picking me up in 20 minutes so you guys wanna all get together round 2:30" Haley asked

"Sure" Brooke said "I can hang out here with P.Sawyer and my new best friends" Brooke gave Rachel a little hug

20 minutes later Nathan pulled up

"Bye guys i'm gone" Haley called out

"Bye Baby James have fun with your boy toy" Rachel yelled as the other girls laughed

Haley ran outside and jumped in Nathans car

"So what do you want to do"Haley asked

"I was thinking go to the park for a walk" Nathan smiled

"Sure that sounds awsome" Haley told him as they parked and got out and started walking

"So Hales this new you sure is different when did you get so bold and out going" Nathan asked her

"Well i guess it all started when i met Rachel" Haley laughed

" O yes Rachel she seems very out going" Nathan laughed

"Yeah i was always upset when i moved i missed you guys and i hated my parents for moving us and then i was crying one day on my porch when a little red haired girl bounced over to me...

_Flaskback_

_"Why are you crying" 8 year old Rachel asked_

_"Because i just moved here and i have no friends and i don't know anyone and i miss my best friends back in Tree Hill" Haley cryed_

_Rachel looked at her "What's your name"_

_"Haley James" Haley said in between sobs_

_"Well Haley James i'm Rachel Gatina and were going to be best friends forever" Rachel smiled as she hugged Haley_

_Haley whipped away her tears and smiled "wanna sleepover my house tonight"_

_"I thought you would never ask" Rachel smiled as they walked into the house_

_"You know Rachel your one of a kind" Haley laughed_

_End Of Flashback_

"...and from then on out it was Rachel and Haley insepreable we done everything together" Haley told him finsihing her story

"I'm glad you met someone who made you happy since you didn't have us so how'd you get into this whole clique thing" Nathan asked her as they walked furthur into the park

"Well me and Rachel started high school and we met Bevin our first day at Carry Nation High which was made up of my elementry school and another one that Bevin went to so anyways...

_Flashback_

_"Rachel come on aren't you excited our first day of high school new friends to make new girls to become best friends with" Haley said with a bright smile_

_"You mean new girls to replace me with" Rachel frowned_

_"Never you will always be my girl Hoes over Bros" Haley said hugging her_

_"Ok i believe you" Rachel laughed_

_As they walked down the hallway they saw a guy trip a blonde girl_

_"Oww what was that for" the blonde girl asked_

_"Well i know how much you like to be on your knees Bev" the guy who tripped her said laughing with his friends_

_"Screw you Marcus" Bevin said standing up on the verge of tears_

_"Don't forget Bevin you already did" Marcus said laughing harder_

_"Hey i think you owe her an apology" Rachel said as her and Haley went up to them_

_"I don't owe her anything and i don't need to listen to you" Marcus growled_

_"I think my friend told you to apologize to her now" Haley said angrily_

_"and i think i told you and your little friend no so if you don't mind" Marcus said gettign ready to leave when Haley punched him in the face_

_"Now you going to apologize or am i going to have to give Rachel a turn" Haley said sweetly as she smiled_

_"Sorry Bevin" Marcus said and quickly took off_

_"O my god Haley that was awsome" Rachel said as the to girls laughed_

_"Thanks so much my names Bevin" the blonde girl said to them_

_"I'm Haley and this is my best friend Rachel" Haley told her_

_"Well i guess i better be off" Bevin said sadley_

_"O no your not you are our new best friend so your sticking with us" Rachel said as she linked arms with the two girls "now let's go to class bestest friends" the three girls laughed and walked down the hall they walked into homeroom and sat together when a couple of guys came over to them_

_"Hey Bevin who's your hot new friends" one of the guys smirked_

_O hey guys this is Rachel and Haley guys these are my friends Skillz Junk and Fergie" Bevin introduced them_

_"Hey" Rachel and Haley waved_

_"Now what's pretty girls like you hanging with a loser like Bevin" Fergie laughed_

_"O shut up your just jelous i have new best friends" Bevin said hitting him in the arm_

_"Yeah we are jelous" Skilz admitted laughing_

_"It's ok we can all be best friends" Haley laughed getting a cheer from the guys_

_"Boys we are going to be the envy of every guy" Junk said making the guys laugh and the girls blush a little_

_"So have you seen Thersea today" Rachel asked Haley_

_"I'm right here" Thersea said sitting next to them "Brad wouldn't quit hoging the bathroom"_

_"Hey thersea" Rachel said as her and Haley hugged there other best friend they all introduced each other and from then on out it was just them and when the girls joined the cheer squad they became the most popular girls in school and the guys joined the team makign them popular soon everyone just expected them to be this sort of clique so they just went along with it"_

_End of Flashback_

"...and that's how it happened everyone started calling us a clique so we just went along with it we didn't care much for the title but we decided not to fight it" Haley told him as they sat down on the swings and Nathan pushed Haley

"how about the whole racing thing when did that get started" Nathan asked pushing her higher wanting to know everything about her new life

"Well i guess when Anna and Felix moved to town...

_Flashback_

_Haley walked down the halls she couldn't find her best friends anywhere she really needed them Taylor had just told her she was moving half way across the world and Haley was on the verge of tears. As she walked down the hallway she banged into a girl with black hair and they both fell to the ground the girl looked up to see Haleys eyes filled with tears_

_"O my god don't cry i'm so sorry i didn't see you there" the girl began_

_Haley started laughing "don't worry it's not that it's just my sister told me she's moving away and i can't find my best friends anywhere" Haley told her "my name is Haley are you new here"_

_"Yeah my names Anna" Anna said as she helped Haley up_

_"Well Anna since i can't find my friends i'm sticking with you" Haley said smiling as they linked arms and walked off down the hall when Haley spotted her friends by her locker_

_"Theres my bestest friends in the whole world" Haley yelled to them and ran over as they gave her a hug o well Anna thought it was fun while it lasted as she started to walk away_

_"Get your ass back here Taggaro" Haley yelled to her_

_Anna smiled and walked over to them_

_"Guys this is my new friend Anna Taggaro she's new so she's going to hang with us okay" Haley asked everyone agreed and the 5 girls linked arms and walked down the hall with the guys following behind smiling as they thought how lucky they were as they saw guys watch them with envy_

_"So is there a reason people are staring at me" Anna asked nervously_

_"Number 1 your new number 2 your walking with us" Thersea laughed_

_"So i'm guessing you guys are a big deal" Anna asked_

_"I guess you could say that were all cheerleaders and i guess the most popular girls in school and we kind of have this clique but other then our friends that we already have we never invite nobody new into our group until now" Haley said smiling_

_"O" Anna said smiling wow she thought_

_"Wow who's the hottie" Rachel said as she saw a guy with black hair standing by some other guys_

_"That's my brother Felix" Anna giggled_

_"Well he is so hanging with us"Bevin said_

_"Totally" Haley said leaving the group and wlaking up to him_

_"That's my girl" Rachel laughed_

_"Hey i'm Haley" Haley said_

_"I'm Felix" Felix said with a smile as the guys around him looked at him with jelousy_

_"O i know my new friend Anna told me your her brother and i just wanted to knwo if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch" Haley told him smiling sweetly_

_"Sure" Felix agreed_

_"Okay see you then" Haley said with a wink and walked off but not before she heard his convo with the guys_

_"Dude you are new how did you get so lucky to be sitting with Haley James and her friends"_

_"Haley laughed to herself as she walked off to her friends_

_A few weeks past Anna and Felix had officially joined there group and one night Anna wanted to go to a place called the pit so they all agreed when they arived Haley saw the races and right away she loved it_

_"O my god this is awsome" Haley squealed_

_"Hey isn't this super cool" a girl said Haley turned to see a girl with blonde hair and red streaks_

_"Yeah it is i'm Haley" Haley said_

_"I'm Becca and this is my home" Becca smiled "not really but i love to race here" she laughed_

_"I would love to race" Haley gushed_

_"I can teach you if you want" Becca said smiling_

_"Becca i think were going to be great friends" Haley said giving her a smile hug and that's when it all began_

_End of Flashback_

"...it seems like not long ago we were all together and happy" Haley said her voice shaky Nathan could tell she was about to cry " I miss her so much and it hurts" tears started streaming down her face as Nathan took her in his arms

"Shh it's ok Hales" He soothed her rubbing her back

"It shouldn't have happen wanna know a secret sometimes i blame myself Rachel tells me not to but i can't help it if i hadn't tripped out at her she wouldn't have gotton in with him" Haley sobbed

"Haley it is not your fault that Damien guy is an ass and Becca would be upset to hear you say that from what i hear she loved you Hales" Nathan told her

"Thanks i just wish she would come back" she said still crying but her tears started to go away

The two of them sat there Nathan holding Haley in his arms


	7. Naley and Evil schemes

After Haley stopped crying the two decided to talk about Nathans life since Haley didn't want to talk about hers anymore afrai she would cry again thinking about Becca.

"So how is everything back home" Haley asked Nathan

"Not much really" Nathan said "You know i missed you alot Hales

"How come you stopped calling then" Haley asked with a frown

"Well it was after a phone call with you...

_Flashback_

_"Hello hi Nate" 10 year old Haley said into the phone_

_"Hey Hales how's it going" Nathan asked_

_"Great me and Rach were just on our way to the mall" Haley said happily_

_"Come on Hales" Rachel yelled_

_"Gotta go Natey my new life calls" she laughed_

_"Ok bye" Nathan said as he hung up her new life he thought she has a new life and i'm just holding her back in the past_

_End Flashback_

"...That's when i decided that you needed to move on from the past and enjoy your new life" Nathan answered quietly

"Hey Nathan wanna know a secret" Haley smiled

"What" He asked curiosly

"Well after you got off the phone with me...

_Flashback_

_"Hey Hales who was on the phone" Rachel asked as they walked out of her house_

_"O just a guy from Tree Hill" Haley told Rachel and when Rachel wasn't listning she said "that i'm going to marry one day" Haley smiled to herself_

_End Flashback_

"Your going to marry one day huh" Nathan said laughing

"I was 10 i didn't know any better" Haley laughed hitting his arm

"You know Haley i never stopped loving you" He said looking in her eyes softly

"I never stopped loving you either" she said quietly

They got closer and closer until they finally kissed when they broke apart Haley looked at Nathan dreamily

"So what does this mean" Haley asked

"That your now my girlfriend" Nathan replied with a smirk

"Good answer" Haley said kissing him again

* * *

Little did they know a certain girl was watching them from behind a tree

"Eww she makes me so sick" Vivan said with a disquested look on her face as she turned around she smacked into Damien and she smiled

"Damien just the guy i was looking for" Vivain smiled

"and why was that" he asked smirking

"Because you hate Haley James as much as i do and were going to bring little miss James down" she answered with a bigger smile

* * *

It had been a couple hours and Nathan and Haley finally stopped making out long enough to go see there friends they walked over to the basketball court where everyone was already waiting for them Brooke was the first to notice them holding hands

"Ahhh Naley are finally together" she screamed so loud everyone had to cover there ears she ran over and hugged them both

"Naley" Bevin asked

"Brooke likes to put names together for couples me and Nathan make Naley her and Lucas are Brucas and Jake and Peyton are Jeyton" Haley said laughing

"If you ask me it's dumb" Peyton said

"To bad nobody asked you" Brooke said as everyone laughed

"So when did this happen" Rachel asked

"At the park today we started talking about when i first met you and Bevin and the guys then Felix and Anna then" Haley paused "Becca and then we started talking about the way we use to be and i dunno it just happened" Haley smiled

"O my god this is so awsome we have to have a party at my house tomorrow night" Rachel beamed

"Rach you are my kind of girl" Brooke said making everyone laugh at how Brooke loved anybody who loved to party as much as her

"So you girls are coming over my house at 9 tomorrow morning so we can get ready" Rachel exclamied

The girls began talking about the party and the guys played some basketball when all of a sudden Haley screamed and ran off by the river nobody knew what was going on

"I'll go" Nathan said

"Look Nathan i knwo you wanna be there for her but i really think i should go" Rachel said he agrred and Rachel left to find Haley

"Hey girlie wanna tell me what's wrong" Rachel asked sititng down beside her

"I just remembered that in three days it's Beccas birthday" Haley said sadley

"It's okay i was thinking the same thing and i say we have a service for her get some people together who loved Becca say a few things make a memory box visit her grave that kind of stuff" Rachel replied

Haley gave her a hug and a smile "she will love it Rach"

* * *

Vivian and Damien had been sitting by the river when they overheard the conversation

"That's when we'll strike Beccas birthday celebration it's when Haley will be most vulnerable until then we play mind games with her" Vivian said smiling

"I love the way you think Viv" Damien smiled and began kissing her

Rachel and Haley walked back to the court

"It's okay i'm fine no need to worry" Haley said smiling as she sat down with the girls and they began talking about the party again and the boys played basketball


	8. First Day Old Friends and Detention

Haley woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. I'm dating Nathan Scott the love of my life since i was 8 she thought as she got up out of bed to go to Rachels room to wake her up. Even tho Rachel didn't actually live at Haleys since they only lived next door they each had a room at the others house with some extra clothes and a few other things.

"Hey Rachy wake up time to get ready for school" Haley sang as she walked into Rachels room and pulled the covers off her head

"Go away" Rachel groaned

"Nope now come on get up" Haley said as she walked into her room to get dressed

Ten minutes later Haley walked back into Rachels room as Rachel was just finsihed getting dressed and was now applying some make up

"Hey Rach do you think we'll be best friends forever" Haley asked lying down on her bed

Rachel turned around and lid down beside her

"Yeah of course why do you ask" Rachel asked her woundering what was on her mind

"Well i lost touch with my best friends since birth for 9 years and i just wanted to make sure that wouldn't happen to us" Haley told her

"No way is that going to happen to us Baby James were going to be best friends for life hoes over bros" Rachel said holding her hand out

"Hoes over bros" Haley smiled grabbing Rachels hand and the two girls just lid there next to each other

"Hey P.Sawyer" Brooke said as she walked out of the bathroom into her and Peytons hotel room

"Hey Brookie" Peyton said as she finsihed her hair

"Aren't you excited we have our best friend back" Brooke smiled

"I know and this time we are so not losing her" Peyton smiled "come on let's go get the guys and head off to school" the two girls walked down to the lobby to meet the guys

Haley and Rachel walked up to their friend including there Tree Hill friends laughing their ass's off

"What's so funny" Nathan asked as he put his arm around Haley's waist

"Haley just got pulled over for speeding and the cop let her get away with it" Rachel said

"How did you get away with that" Lucas asked

"It was only Riley so it was no problem" Haley smiled

"O my god Riley pulled you over again" Felix laughed

"Who's Riley" Brooke asked curious

"He's the cop around here and he's pulled Haley over so many times he just warns her and let's her go plus he's tired of arresting her period for everything other then speeding" Rachel explained

"Your all just jelous i'm Rileys favorite" Haley laughed sticking her tounge out at her friends

"I know were so upset" Skillz said sarcasticly putting his hand over his heart as everyone started laughing

"So i see some things still stay the same around here" said a guy from behind them when Haley and Rachel realized who it was they smiled and ran to him. When Haley reached him she hit him in the arm

"Oww what was that for" he asked

"That is for being an ass and leaving" Haley said then she smiled and hugged him tightly

"And that is for coming back" she said as she let go and gave Rachels a turn. Rachels smiled brightly and gave him the biggest hug ever imagainble

"I missed you" she whispered

"Hey Chase you loser get over here and give me a hug" Anna yelled from where the group was standing

"Hey Anna Banana" he said laughing as he hugged her

"Thersea i know you missed me" he said as he hugged her

"Bev come here blondie"

"Skillz Junk Fergie Felix" Chase said hugging them all

"Guys this is Chase Matthews" Haley told her friends "this is Peyton Brooke Lucas Jake and Nathan"

"Hey so you must be the people from Tree Hill that my baby girl was missing" Chase said laughing

"So why are you back" Haley asked she couldn't believe he was home

"Well when we got to Cali Shelley whined and complained so much that she missed her girls that mom and dad moved us home" Chase said

"Yeah and i bet you whined to" Anna told him

"So maybe i missed you guys a little" Chase laughed as Rachel punched him in the arm

"Okay i missed you guys alot especially my girlfriend here" he said putting his arm around Rachels shoulder

"Since when am i your girlfriend" Rachel said laughing

"Since we made a promise when i moved back we would get back together since you love me o so much" He said laughing

"I know just saying" Rachel laughed

"And of course i missed my baby girl" Chase said putting his other arm on Haleys shoulder

"Aww i missed you to Chasey" Haley said laughing at his old nickname

"Wait a minute where is my girl" Haley asked realizing she didn't see Shelley

"She will be here in a..." Chase was cut off by the screaming of a girl behind them

"Hales" Shelley screamed as she ran for her

"Shell" Haley screamed back as the two girls hugged screamed and jumped up and down

"I can't believe your back i missed you so much" Haley said

"I know i complained so much they had no choice" Shelley laughed

"Rachel Gattina get your fat ass over here right now you whore" Shelley smiled as she gave Rachel a big hug

"I missed you Shell" Rachel said

"Guys this is Shelley Chase's sister" Haley told them "this is Lucas Peyton Brooke Nathan and Jake"

"Nice to meet you guys you better be treating my girls right" Shelley smiled

"Of course" Brooke said with a smile she liked Shelley there was something about her that just clicked

"So shall we walk to class" Haley asked

"Of course" Rachel said as she grabbed Chase's hand Haley grabbed Nathan's Jake and Lucas put there arms around Brooke and Peytons waist Thersea and Junk walked hand and hand as did Bevin and Skillz and Anna and Fergie. Felix and Shelley were the only ones left without anyone

"Okay Taggaro i guess you'll do" Shelley laughed as he put his arm around her

The group all walked to class happy and smiling until they got in and sat down and realized who was sitting near them

"What the hell since when are you guys in our homeroom" Haley asked coldly

"Since we tranferred isn't that right damien" Vivian said smirking

"Ok that's it i'm kicking her ass" Rachel said but Shelley held her back

"Come on Rach she's not worth getting suspended" Shelley told her calmly

"Well the slut is back" Vivian said still smirking

"O no that's it now i'm the one kicking her ass" Shelley said lunging at her and slapped her

"What the hell" Vivian yelled

"O get over it" Brooke said smiling as they all sat down

"Well the group of sluts is in together again with a few addded extras from Tree Hill i just don't get why those guys would be with them" Vivian exclamied

"Bitch you did not just call me a slut" Peyton yelled but had to stop when the teacher came in

"Ok class since this technically is camp classes won't be the same first period this homeroom will have study hall so you'll all just sit in this class and get to know each other a little better" The teacher told them "i'll be right back i just have to get something from the office" she walked out of the class and down the hallway

"You must be Nathan" Vivian smiled sitting next to him

"What the hell do you think your doing" Haley asked

"She said get to know people" Vivian said

"Yeah get to know not flirt" Haley exclamied

"Please i know Nathan wants me right Nathan" Vivian said as she leaned over to kiss him but he moved

"What the hell i have a girlfriend" Nathan yelled

"Ok that's it nomore" Haley said as she got up and punched Vivian in the face

"What the hell Haley you already broke my nose you didn't need to punch it again" Vivian yelled holding her bloody nose as Haley laughed. Vivian had enough of this and she lunged at Haley the two girls fell to the floor fighting Haley managed to get on top and stand up but vivian came up behind her and started choking her when Haley kicked her and Vivian fell to the gorund

"That's right" Haley yelled she had a black eye and her hair was a mess but it was worth it to see Vivian on the floor in pain with a bloody nose

"What is going on here" they all turned around to see a very angry teacher

"Umm" was all anyone could say

"Detention after school for both of you" she said and then walked next door to get detention slips

"Great look what you've done" Haley yelled

"Me your the one that punched me" Vivian screamed

"You were hitting on my boyfriend" Haley said ready to hit her again

"Okay guys lets calm down" Peyton said "come on Hales you don't need to get in more trouble because of that skank"

"Ok" Haley agreed as they all walked back to their seats and started talking.

That afternoon Haley walked to detention she was going to have to try her best not to stranggle vivian to death which she couldn't see happening god that girl pissed her off. The nerve of her flirting with Nathan she screamed inside her head as she walked into the classroom where the teacher stood and vivan was already sitting. Haley sat as far away from Vivian as possible. This was going to be a long hour Haley thought.


End file.
